


What's Wrong With Her?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is like a second big sister, Lena is the best big sis, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You get sick one day, Lena gets worried
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor/Reader, Lena Luthor/SisterReader
Kudos: 138





	What's Wrong With Her?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

For the past few days now, you had been feeling a bit on the sick side, but you assumed it was just a cold so you didn’t tell Lena since there was no use in worrying her over a cold; which worked for a few days before the nausea came and you spent most of the morning running to the bathroom, to the point you were struggling to keep upright and you just collapsed on the floor in your bedroom.

“Y/N, I’m home!” Lena called, setting her things down and her being a little bit earlier than usual since she decided to bring some work home, raising an eyebrow when she didn’t hear you like she usually did “Y/N?” She called again, glancing at Kara who had come home with her before walking over to your room and opening the door before she rushed over to you when she saw you on the floor “Y/N, honey?” She asked as she carefully rolled you over, so you were on your back, starting to panic when you didn’t respond “Kara!” She shouted, looking over at the door when Kara appeared “Come on, lets get her to the DEO” Kara said, carefully picking you up and carrying you out of the apartment and into the backseat of Lena’s car.

Once they got to the DEO, Kara carefully got you from the backseat and rushed you inside with Lena trailing behind her “Alex!” Kara shouted when she got to medbay, Alex jumping slightly before turning to look at you three “What’s wrong?” Alex asked, rushing over to you and quickly getting you hooked up to some machines “I don’t know, I came home and she was passed out” Lena said, obviously in hysterics over this since she felt helpless “Was she showing any signs of being sick?” Alex asked, looking at Lena who shook her head as she watching Alex hook you up to the machines.

Before Alex could get started on the testing, you started to stir “Lena?” You asked, lifting a hand to shield your eyes from the bright lights in the room “Hey, you okay?” Lena asked, rushing over to your side and taking your hand gently in hers “I don’t know… I started throwing up this morning then dizziness hit then everything went dark” you said, looking at her then looking at Alex when she came up to you with a needle in her hand “This will only hurt a bit” she said, just needing some blood for tests “Okay” you said softly, closing your eyes and squeezing Lena’s hand when Alex did what she needed to.

“Does anything else hurt?” Alex asked, wanting everything she could get from you so she knew what she should test for “Not really, minus my head… Especially the right side” you said, looking at her and watching her nod before she set the needle down on her table where she’d test everything before coming back over to you and gently grasping your head in her hands so she could look over your head “Does this hurt?” She asked, pressing down on random spots and stopping when she heard you gasp the closer she got to your ear “Okay, you might’ve hit your head on something on your way down, I’ll get started on the tests and let you know what I find” she promised, patting your hand gently before going to work on the tests.

Over the course of the next two days, pretty much all the superfriends had been in to see you “We’re worried about you” they’d say, it made you happy that they loved you so much but at the same time you hated worrying them, especially Lena since she had enough on her plate and you didn’t want this to add to it “Lena, you know you don’t have to stay, you have a job to do” you said, looking at her as she typed something on the laptop she had asked Kara to bring her “I do and that job is to make sure you’re okay” she said, giving you a pointed look that told you to stop arguing “But-“”No buts” Lena said sternly, turning back to her work before Alex came in which caused her to quickly stand up and walk over to her “So, what is it?” Lena asked, looking at her and watching as Alex shook her head “I don’t know, everything was negative” Alex said, running a hand through her hair as she studied you “I’m going to do more research, keep me posted if something changes with her” she said, looking at Lena who nodded.

After Alex left the room again, Lena turned and walked over to you, brushing some hair out of your face “How are you feeling?” She asked, taking your hand in hers “Really dizzy and my head is pounding” you said honestly, feeling a slight bout of nausea but you had nothing in your stomach to throw up and closing your eyes as Lena messed with your hair, hearing a knock on the door before it opened “Hey” Kara said, poking her head in and looking at the two of you and holding a bag “I brought lunch” she said, holding the bag up a bit as she walked into the room “Thank you” Lena said, smiling at Kara as Kara pressed a kiss to her forehead, the two of them having started dating about a month ago after you interfering and getting them to confess.

“Yeah, thank you” you said softly, giving Kara a small smile as she set the bag down for Lena to separate out before she went over to you “How are you feeling, squirt?” She asked, sitting down on the edge of your bed and you two having a sisterly type of relationship which sealed the deal with Lena “Dizzy” you said, blinking a bit to get the dots out of your vision as Kara ran a hand through your hair “We’re right here and Alex is doing everything she can” Kara assured, squeezing your hand gently before taking the bowl that Lena handed her “I got you some soup, try to eat some?” She asked, pressing a button on the remote hooked to your bed to sit you up a bit, helping you eat a few bits before you felt nauseous once more “I can’t… Trash can, please” you said quickly, Kara grabbing it and holding your hair back as you threw up, Lena helping you take sips of water once you were done “I’m sorry” you whispered, sniffing some and looking at Kara who shook her head “It’s not your fault, kiddo” she assured, pulling you into a hug and meeting eyes with Lena who was equally as worried.

The next day, Alex came into your room and sat in the stool by your bed “I think I know what it is, you remember how you told me the right side of your head hurts?” She asked, watching as you nodded before she continued “I think it’s something called labyrinthis, but I need to check in your ear to confirm” she said, watching you nod once more before letting her do what she needed to “Yup, looks like one of your vestibular nerves are inflamed… Explains the dizziness and the nausea, I can get you on some medication to help with it and you should be back to normal in a few days” Alex said, smiling at you and tensing at the unexpected hug that Lena gave her “Thank you” Lena said, pulling back and looking at her “No problem, not gonna let my favorite patient suffer” Alex said, giving you a smile which you returned “I’ll go get the medication, she should be able to leave later today… But, she is on bed rest until the dizziness goes away” she said, giving you a look to which Lena nodded “Of course” Lena said, smiling and thanking Alex once more before she left.

Later that night, you were subjected to your bed which you hated “Lena, pleaseeeee?” You asked as she unpacked your bag “No, you can’t get out of bed” Lena said sternly, glancing at you as you huffed “Then can we watch a movie in the living room? Kara can carry me in there if that’ll make you feel better” you said, gesturing to Kara who was just watching from the doorframe to your bedroom “Y/N-“”I don’t mind” Kara chimed in, giving a small chuckle as Lena gave her an exasperated look “Come on, let squirt have a little bit of free will” Kara said, going over to Lena and giving her a pouty face, watching as she looked at you to see you were giving her the same look “You’re a terrible influence on her” Lena said teasingly, lightly poking Kara’s chest while Kara just laughed “I don’t mind” she chuckled, kissing Lena gently before going over to you “Ready, squirt?” She asked before picking you up after you nodded “To the living room!” You said, laughing some as Kara carried you into the living room with Lena rolling her eyes at both your antics before following behind.


End file.
